ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hasso
Accuracy Boost? I'm realy looking foword to this update and I think Hasso and Seigan will realy make Samurai own, but I was wondering if anyone knows if Hasso will also upgrade your Range attack and Range accuracy along with the bonus of two-handed attack speed Strength and Accuracy? Anyone got any ideas? ~Gale Subjob I think these new abilities if usable while SAM is subbed will make DRK/SAM very very powerful. But thats only if subjobs have access to them, for all i know at this point it may be like Call Wyvern and DRG must be you main job. Firewall 12:03, 8 October 2006 (EDT) Yes Samurai subjob will give you both Hasso and Seigan as long as your at the right level to get them. I would say Samurai would be a great of a sub for Dark Knight, but there is a penilty that comes with Hasso and Seigan affecting magic, songs and ninjitsu so I'm not to sure yet. ~Gale Call Wyvern isn't available because it is tied directly into a DRG's 2hr, and no one gets a 2 hr when subbed. that's the only rationale I've come up with for not having Call Wyvern subbed.--Chrisjander 20:41, 10 October 2006 (EDT) Ok, so there's a "Penalty" to magic, songs and ninjitsu. However, what about jobs such as Warrior which use neither of the affor mentioned things? Because I'm leveling SAM for just this purpose, I think it will make SAM a powerful sub job for WAR. Firewall 22:53, 10 October 2006 (EDT) Yes Warrior with subjob as Samurai will actualy be very impressive because of the upgrades the Warrior job will receve and the extra boost in tp. By the way Firewall I didn't mean to offend you with the Penalty thing im just trying to make a point. ~Gale 12:04, 10 Octoberer 2006 (EDT) lol. No you didn't offend me, I just put brackets to kinda enphasize, since the "penalty" doesn't effect WAR it's not really that good of a Penalty is it? Firewall 11:47, 11 October 2006 (EDT) =P Ok sweet just makeing sure lol. I'm also not 100% what the penalty is but im guessing the recast time will recive the penalty. The penalty is there so Samurai arn't invinsible, like a Samurai using Third Eye every 15 seconds along with some Utsusemi: Ichi from ninja sub. The penalty isn't made to affect warrior because it won't make a Samurai invincable but it is made so people like Warriors can use Samurai as an effective subjob not so people can make themselves invincible. Your gona probly ask why the penalty affects Dark Knights but I think they threw in the penalty so Dark Knights dont use Seigan and hit for masive damage with spells and there scythes. See what I mean? If anything doesn'tmake sence ill gladly answer! =D ~Gale 23:29, 11 October 2006 (EDT) Hmm. Well that does make sense, it probably acts like Slow or something on spell recast timers. Firewall 12:26, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Thank you Firewall. If you wana look into this a bit more I posted a bit about this in the Foarms of FFXI under "general discussion". Its the only one on the list were Gale (me) is the author so its not to hard to miss. We got carried away talking about it all lol. ~Gale 17:29, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Strength Boost Just curious what kind of boosts everyone is getting at what levels. I'm currently 59 and I've got +8. I imagine becuase Square is somewhat lazy with these things, that that might mean that I have +8ACC and +8%haste... maybe wishful thinking. Still can't get a party. Only on today when the JPs won't invite me -.- --Kattrina 03:05, 19 October 2006 (EDT) Level 25, STR+3. I'll try to keep this updated as I level SAM. Level 28, STR+4. I just went ahead and used Malumultimus's values in the table, as that's what I've basically seen in-game. Ding SAM37/WAR18 :3 +5 STR at around 36... i might not have noticed at 35, since I've been exping while half-asleep lately. >.> I still used Seigan/Third Eye as first voke! Really! ... It's just that I'd forget to put Hasso back up until late into a fight. <.< >.> ^.^; I do remember the STR boost being +4 at level 34, giving credence to the theory below. --Tengokujin 03:17, 6 May 2007 (CDT) I haven't heard anyone say it, so I figured it was worth mentioning, but...judging by the data, isn't the STR boost = SAM Level / 7 rounded down to the nearest integer? So, in theory, if you had Hasso at level 1-6, it'd give no STR, and 7-13 would give +1, and 14-20 would give +2. And then, 21-27 would give +3, and you get it at 25...so it starts as +3. So, if this is true, then the boost comes out to being: 25-27: STR+3 28-34: STR+4 35-41: STR+5 42-48: STR+6 49-55: STR+7 56-62: STR+8 63-69: STR+9 70-77: STR+10 (of course, the cap is 75) So, in this respect, the STR boost isn't halved at all: the formula simply follows the level of the Samurai. Yes? Of course, this must not be the same for the other boosts, I'm just addressing the STR boost. Malumultimus 15:50, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Accuracy and Haste Boost I went ahead and changed the accuracy and haste boosts. So far, people who have tested it have shown that the 10% haste and 10 accuracy are constant through all levels and even as a Subjob. Studio Gobli has it listed as 10% haste and 10 accuracy through all levels too. Konigberserk 3:50, 26 October 2006 (EDT) With the Haste, is it actually Haste in the sense that TP gain is unaffected, or is it like Dual Wield, where the TP gain per hit is reduced? --Althena 19:17, 19 November 2006 (EST) ::It does not lower the amount of TP per hit. KonigBerserk 14:42, 21 November 2006 (EST) That's what I was hoping to hear. Thanks! 15:54, 21 November 2006 (EST) "While unconfirmed, it is suspected that Haste granted is proportionate to STR gained. If so, Haste gained from /SAM is capped at 5%" Surely if something is unconfirmed it should NOT be added on the page. Nil88 23:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC) thing new on this? really interested in finding out if it's +10 acc/haste from 25 up or goes with str --Mewgoat 21:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Stackable? The only job ability I can think of with a longer duration than recast is Boost, which stacks on itself when you use it multiple times. Does Hasso stack on itself when you use it more than once in the five minute duration? --Volkai 08:53, 17 February 2007 (EST) Hasso will not stack with itself. Activating it five times would yield +50 STR, +50 Accuracy, and +50% Attack speed increase... That'd be a little strong, don't you think? --Nyosan 09:17, 17 February 2007 (EST) While it does not stack, using Hasso or Seigan while their effect is still active will overwrite the earlier use and reset the time the ability stays active. 15:13, 3 March 2007 (EST) Penalties Can anyone tell me why the penalties on spells were put into place, I was soloing as DRK/SAM and see 4:30 Drain II recast with hasso, pretty annoying. What's the reason for it? --Elaxia 15:34, 10 April 2007 (EDT) I believe the penalty was put in place to avoid people playing SAM/NIN or NIN/SAM, as Seigan+Third Eye and Utsusemi would be too powerful. -Greylynx (10 April 2007) Effect of the attack speed reduction An ongoing discussion and set of tests which can be found in this thread http://www.killingifrit.com/forums.php?m=posts&p=3219546#3219546 reveals that while hasso doesn't lower TP gain like dual wield or martial arts delay reduction does, it doesn't work directly like haste either. So hasso 10% attack speed is applied in a separate stage from haste. Ex: Base delay: 528 Hasso: -10% delay Haste: -50% delay Final delay = 528 x 0.9 x 0.5 = 237 The effects of this are even more evident for extreme haste amounts nearing the 70% cap or breaking thru it (Desperate Blows, Haste Belt, Catastrophe. --Ilean 04:56, 21 June 2007 (CDT) A better resource is the BG thread on the same topic. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=19501 end of page 2 and beyond is where the real data is. Hasso is 10% haste and is applied AFTER melee haste cap has been applied, which allows you to go beyond this cap. Also, Catastrophe applies prior to the cap, which means it is subject to the cap. --Aurikasura 17:04, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Melee Only? The current version of the Hasso page states that the delay reduction is only factored into melee attacks. I recently read something about a RNG subbing SAM and using a Fire Staff for Hasso. Does it really only effect melee attack speed? If so, wouldn't that mean that the person in question was only subbing SAM for gimped meditate and a slight STR boost that would be inferior to Berserk... or is this information false? 12:00, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :Not only, you can also use Seigan+ThirdEye with staff on rng/sam which is very good defensive ability, also RNGs sub SAM for store TP. (Atoreis,Ramuh) Weapon Jumping? A friend recently told me that he used to play PLD/SAM, and upon inquisition told me that he would 'Equip a staff, use Hasso, and then switch to Sword and Shield.' Does the effect of Hasso remain if you change from a two-handed weapon to a one handed? :No, it does not. This is really easy to test, since you can easily check the STR difference. --Kyrie 18:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC)